1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon type stent system for treatment of obesity, and, more particularly, to a balloon type stent system for treatment of obesity that is capable of preventing food from being converted into nutritive substances by bile and thus preventing the nutritive substances from being absorbed into a body of an obese patient, thereby lowering a degree of obesity of the obese patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a body weight of a human divided by a square of height (kg/m2) is referred to as a body mass index. From a medical point of view, East Asians having a body mass index of 30 or more may be regarded as being obese.
For East Asians, visceral fat percentage, abdominal fat percentage, and body fat percentage are fully examined together with such simple weight so as to finally diagnose obesity.
Obesity may have a negative influence upon human health. Also, obesity abruptly increases a possibility of occurrence of diabetes, high blood pressure, high blood cholesterol, fatty liver, etc., which are typical complications of obesity.
An attack rate of such diseases has suddenly increased, and, correspondingly, a death rate due to such diseases has suddenly increased.
Obese people are very unlikely to achieve weight loss through diet and exercise and to keep it off for a long period of time as compared with overweight people.
According to statistics, obese patients frequently attempt more excessive and extreme weight loss programs than overweight people, with the result that a probability of occurrence of a yo-yo phenomenon is outstandingly increased.
In a case in which such obese patients have personal histories in which conservative treatment methods, such as diet, exercise, and correction of behaviors and habits have failed, in a case in which such obese patients have a body mass index of 30 or more and suffer from diabetes, high blood pressure, high blood cholesterol, fatty liver, arthritis, sleep apnea, etc., which result from obesity, and in a case in which such obese patients have a body mass index of 35 or more, i.e., super obesity, the obese patients may be classified as morbid obesity or abdominal obesity, which is a typical form of obesity for East Asians, and are candidates for surgical operations.
For example, stomach stapling, one of such surgical operations, may be used. In the stomach stapling, a large curved part of the stomach, at which the size of the stomach is increased, is cut along a curved line of a small curved part of the stomach excluding the antrum of the stomach, which performs a digestive function, to form the stomach in the shape of a tube.
After such stomach stapling is performed with respect to an obese patient, the obese patient may quickly feel full after eating only a small amount of food. As a result, the amount of food that the obese patient eats is reduced, thereby preventing overeating and binge eating. Although the obese patient has a compulsion to eat before a surgical operation, the obese patient has normal desire to eat after the surgical operation.
However, such stomach stapling requires hospital treatment or outpatient treatment after the surgical operation, which is very inconvenient. Also, the stomach stapling may cause vomiting, diarrhea, hernia, abdominal infection, pneumonia, respiratory diseases. Furthermore, a digestive fluid may leak from the stomach due to poor connection between the stomach and the small intestine.
In addition, medical expenses related to the above diseases may be increased. For example, an additional burden of expenses due to complications may occur in addition to expenses necessary to perform a surgical operation for obesity treatment and to perform six-month follow-up treatment after the surgical operation.